rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blake Belladonna/Affiliation/@comment-92.112.77.89-20160204151420/@comment-92.112.66.23-20160208081154
@ Msdreadedfate @ 76.230.195.122 Well, it's still hard to be sure of what their relationship were/are. What do we know? 1) In Black Trailer Adam seems to worry about Blake, though it could be seen just from his moves/gestures - but not from his words. 2) Adam calls Blake "my darling" and "my love". Blake doesn't look surprised. So, it was usual for him to call her that way. 3) He didn't let the WF Leutenant to chase her, though Banesaw was ready to do that. 4) WF Leutenand sweared to find Blake by his life. So, probably, he knew about Adam's obsession about Blake. Though it may have some more explanations. 5) Blake never mentioned that she loved Adam. She called him her "partner" and told that he was "someone very dear" to her. Someone she lost 'cause he actually had turned into a monster. 6) Anyway, in Beacon Blake still thought about Adam, sketching his figure in her notebook. Talking about him with her temmates seem to be rather painful for her. 7) Adam says, that having Blake is "impossible" for him. What did he mean? Blake's face seems to be angry at these words. 8) Adam says that they - he and Blake - wanted to change a world together. Some kind of a promise/dream... from their childhood, I guess? It just sounds naive enough for it. 9) Adam also says that they "were destined to light the fires of revolution". Destined. This line may turn out to be smth more than just a pathos. 10) Adam doesn't want to kill Blake. But he wants her to suffer for her betrayal. 11) Blake seems to be scared after seeing Adam - though, I am sure, she was scared of what he'd become - and not because he could/was going to hurt her. Judging by all this, I think they didn't have the same feelings for each other. Not everything is clear yet, but I think, they both loved each other. Though Adam's love was.. ammm... kind of romantic, obsessive and destruction-aimed. And Blake surely considered Adam to be her closest person - her friend, her brother, her mentor - but NOT a lover. Adam's words proof that. And that seems to be rather angsty and... well, bad. You could see what is Adam. Just try to imagine his feelings: the beloved person is right behind you, but you still can't get what you want from her. They could exist in such an atmosphere of suspense for a long time: till Blake stayed in WF, with him, Adam still had a chance. Of course, one day his patience could come to an end, so Blake ran away in the right time. I am sure she gave him a lot of chances to change, but Adam wasn't going to use them - he was what he was, actually. He wanted to get everything: power for WF and Blake. He just didn't want to choose, I guess. He was going to take everything. And his famous "What about them?" ''in Black Trailer ''is the point of no return: till this moment he tried to explain his actions to Blake, calling it accidents and self-defense. And now he doesn't even try to purge his actions. So, Blake understands that he can't save his soul and leaves.